Dame un beso
by Valqiria
Summary: Okita y Kagura han reprobado los exámenes de fin de semestre. Ante la amenaza de su Sensei de perder las vacaciones de verano, deben estudiar para pasar los extraordinarios, disponiendo de solo una semana para lograrlo. Basado en el Doujinshi "Give me a kiss".


_Bueno, hoy paseando por paginas OkiKagu en Facebook, me encontre con un doujinshi muy lindo que me encantó. Asi que decidi hacer este fic basado totalmente en él._

.

.

-Sensei, le traemos el registro diario –dijeron Okita y Kagura al unísono, entrando a paso firme a la oficina de su profesor-. ¡Aquí esta!

-Oh, buen trabajo –respondió el profesor con indiferencia, apenas mirando a su par de alumnos más problemáticos-. Déjenlo por ahí.

Mientras les señalaba con la mano la mesa que se encontraba a su derecha, pudo percatarse de la llamativa vestimenta que los jóvenes llevaban: Okita Sougo, vestido apenas con unas bermudas azules de diferentes estampados, cargando un salvavidas ya inflado en su brazo izquierdo; mientras que Kagura, con un sombrero de paja y una red de pescar le observaba con ojos anhelantes.

-Uh, ¿Por qué están vestidos así? –preguntó con cierta irritación.

-¡Vacaciones de verano en Hawai! –respondieron entusiasmados.

-¿Hawai? –repitió.

-Los deberes de este día nos hicieron anticiparnos a las vacaciones de verano un poquito –contestó Kagura mientras le entregaba el diario.

Gintoki-sensei la reprendió, propinándole un severo coscorrón en la cabeza. Okita se limitó a observar, tratando, no muy exitosamente, de reírse.

-¿Por qué hiciste eso? –chilló la joven, mientras frotaba el incipiente bulto que sentía.

-No hay vacaciones de verano para ustedes dos –espetó el profesor con firmeza, regresando a sus deberes.

Los alumnos lo miraron con expectación, tragando saliva mientras trataban de asimilar lo escuchado.

-Amm, nos lo puede repetir una vez más, sensei.

Gintoki volteó a verlos con disgusto.

-En los últimos exámenes, los dos fallaron todas las materias. O sea que deben de tener una nota aprobatoria en los exámenes de la semana que viene. De otro modo, tendrán tutorías adicionales todos los días de vacaciones –suspiro con profundidad, mientras escondía la cara entre las manos con resignación-. ¡Lo que significa que yo tampoco tendré vacaciones de verano!

Kagura y Okita lo observaron consternados. Habían planeado todos y cada uno de los días del verano para salir y divertirse. Obviamente las tutorías les arrebatarían gran parte de esos días. No podían permitirse no tener diversión en el verano. ¡Era para lo que las vacaciones fueron creadas!

-¿Qué tal si volamos la escuela? –propuso Okita con seguridad, haciendo ademan de empuñar una bazooka, mientras sostenía la red de pesca de su compañera-. Así estaríamos de vacaciones hasta la graduación.

Kagura lo miró con aprobación, mientras sus ojos resplandecían ante tan genial idea. Okita solo asentía ante su propia brillantez; cual héroe que posee el arma definitiva para la salvación. La solución era tan perfecta que se aclaró la garganta en un gesto de superioridad ante la reluciente mirada de Kagura.

-¡Ahora no es momento de que escapen de la realidad!-les gritó el profesor furioso-. ¡Vayan a estudiar!

.

.

En el solitario salón de clases, con su uniforme correctamente ataviado; los únicos dos que habían reprobado los exámenes tan vergonzosamente, se encontraban sentados en sus respectivos pupitres. Habían decidido que estudiar a marchas forzadas una sola semana era mucho mejor que estudiar durante todos los días de vacaciones. Okita, quien se sentaba siempre atrás de Kagura, observaba con atención como ésta se encontraba bastante ensimismada en su escritura, sonrió por dentro al ver como la chica, quien siempre estaba distraída en clase o haciéndoles bromas a los profesores; ahora escribía frenéticamente en sus libretas.

-Eres sorprendentemente capaz de lograr las cosas cuando te lo propones, ¿no es así? –le dijo desde atrás-. Bueno, las vacaciones están muy cerca, así que supongo que es lo que debemos hacer.

Kagura no respondió, seguía concentrada en lo suyo. Okita se acercó a ella, lentamente hasta quedar por encima de su hombro, observando su trabajo.

-¡¿Estas dibujando caricaturas?! –le gritó al oído, haciendo que ésta diera un salto-. Si no te esfuerzas un poco, ¡las vacaciones realmente se acabarán para ti! –añadió con rudeza, golpeándola con el lápiz.

-Aun si lo dices así, simplemente no tengo la fuerza de voluntad –se lamentó, dejando caer la cabeza sobre la mesa-. ¿Qué voy a hacer?

-Si hay algo que no entiendes, ¿Por qué no me lo preguntas? Al menos mis notas subirán –dijo con suficiencia y un destello en la mirada.

-Un idiota es la última persona de la que quiero aprender –replicó secamente, derribando el orgullo de Okita, mientras comenzaba su lectura en voz alta-. ¡Lección 1! _"Hola, Emily. ¿Cómo has estado?" "Oh, Kevin. Ha pasado un tiempo" … "Por cierto, Emily, ¿estas libre el siguiente sábado? Sucede que tengo dos entradas para esa película que dijiste que tanto querías ver. ¿Te gustaría ir conmigo?"_

Kagura puso atención a la imagen que acompañaba el texto, en esta se apreciaba a dos jóvenes, quizás de la misma edad que ella; donde el tal "Kevin" sostenía con entusiasmo dos tickets, ante una sonriente "Emily", mientras que a su alrededor la palabra "_Badum, badum_" se repetía constantemente.

-Oye, ¿Qué tan grandes son las probabilidades de que él tenga dos entradas para la película?

-¿De qué estás hablando? –replicó Okita-. Esa no es una pregunta sobre calcular probabilidades.

-Este Kevin –vaciló-, su comportamiento no es natural… ¿Por qué todo ese "_badump, badump_" alrededor? ¿Obtuvo las entradas de algún lugar sombrío?

-_¿Lugar sombrío? _¿No es así como simplemente está tratando de ocultar su vergüenza?

-¿Kevin está avergonzado? _¿Por qué?_

-¿No será porque le gusta Emily? –dijo con irritación.

-¿Le gusta? –preguntó Kagura con interés.

-Sí. Por eso debe estar nervioso enfrente de Emily.

-Oh, y por eso los "_badump, badump_". ¡Entiendes los sentimientos de Kevin! –se giró hacia su compañero, mirándolo con ojos brillantes-. ¡Eso es increíble! He cambiado mi opinión sobre ti un poquito.

-Vaya, muchas gracias –repuso malhumorado, sentía que empezaba a perder la paciencia con la ingenuidad de su compañera.

-Así que porque le gusta, el empieza "_badump, badump_". Pero ¿Qué es lo que eso significa, y que quiere decir "_badump, badump_"?

Okita casi podía ver el humo saliendo de la cabeza de Kagura mientras ésta en su mente trataba de descifrar el significado de lo que estaba leyendo, quien por más que leía y releía no lograba entenderlo.

-Eres tan molesta.

-No puedo evitarlo, tengo que saber lo que significa "_badump, badump_".

El joven se rascó la cabeza exasperado. No podría concentrarse en sus propios estudios mientras ella siguiera estancada en un asunto tan insulso. Y realmente le irritaba que se partiera la cabeza por algo tan innecesario. Suspiro con desgano levantándose de su silla y aproximándose a Kagura. Se colocó en frente de ella, observando como ésta lo miraba con sorpresa. Sin darle tiempo a decir una molesta palabra más, se aproximó hasta su rostro, plantándole un suave beso en los labios. Kagura apenas sintió el roce con Okita, abriendo bien los ojos ante la sorpresa, apenas tuvo tiempo de sobresaltarse cuando él ya se había separado y la miraba sonriente. Kagura solo atinó a tocarse los labios, tratando de explicarse el calor que ahora sentía en ellos.

-Y entonces, ¿sentiste el "_badump, badump_"?

Kagura no pudo evitar sonrojarse repentinamente ante la fija mirada de Okita en ella.

-¡No sentí nada! –grito poniéndose de pie, incapaz de mirarlo a los ojos. Salió corriendo del salón, sintiendo el ardor en su cara.

Okita suspiró, recargándose en su asiento. Tal vez hacer eso no había sido la mejor de las ideas. En cierto modo se sintió rechazado, pero no podía evitar el placer que esa acción le había dado. Y el mirar el rostro sorprendido y sonrojado de Kagura le conmovió intensamente.

"Qué lindo", se dijo y salió a buscarla. La encontró en el único lugar de la escuela que permanecía abierto además de su salón de clases: la biblioteca. Se sentó de frente a ella, imitándola; tomó un libro y empezó a leerlo.

-4x al cuadrado… menos –repetía Kagura, tratando de concentrarse-. ¡Aaah, imposible!

-Guarda silencio.

-¡Todo es tu culpa!

-¿Y por qué es eso? –preguntó Okita, simulando indignación.

-P-porque estás aquí. No puedo concentrarme –respondió, ruborizándose al mirarlo.

-¿Estas molesta por el beso?

-¡No lo estoy! ¡Absolutamente no! Eso fue como ser lamida por Sadaharu.

-Oh, es así –dijo sonriente.

-¡¿De qué te estas riendo?!

-Solo estaba pensando que eres sorprendentemente… linda.

Kagura se sonrojó totalmente, incapaz de sostenerle la mirada a Okita. Se revolvió en la silla, golpeando la mesa y mirando con furia a su compañero.

-¡¿Estas tratando de arruinar mi concentración?! –le gritó.

-¡Deja de sacudir la mesa!

-En primer lugar, ¿Por qué estás aquí?

-Soy un estudiante de esta escuela.

-¡No me refiero a eso! Estabas en el salón de clases hace un momento, ¿Por qué viniste hacia acá?

-Tenía ganas de ver tu cara –respondió con una gran sonrisa en el rostro, mirándola intensamente.

Kagura se levantó con violencia, rabiando ante la actitud divertida de Okita. Dio la vuelta, dispuesta a marcharse, pero éste la detuvo preguntándole hacia donde iba.

-Voy a estudiar en otro salón de clases. ¡No me sigas!

-No lo haré. No iba a hacerlo, pero… ¿odiaste tanto el beso que te puso así de malhumorada? –Kagura lo observó mientras éste devolvía la mirada a su libro-. Bueno, si estas enojada me disculparé. No era mi intención hacerte sentir de ese modo.

-Bueno, ¿entonces que intentabas hacer?

-Yo diría una enseñanza, para que puedas entender los sentimientos de _Kevin_ –respondió golpeándole la cabeza con el libro.

Kagura recordó entonces la lectura, era cierto que ella quería saber el significado del comportamiento de Kevin. Aunque a pesar de lo que Okita había querido enseñarle, aun no entendía el "_badump, badump_".

.

.

Al terminar de estudiar salieron juntos de la escuela. Sus casas no estaban muy separadas, por lo que casi todo el tiempo se encontraban ya sea en la ida hacia la escuela, o en el regreso. No eran muchas las veces que caminaban juntos, pero ahora, Kagura sentía una extraña cercanía hacia él. Una confianza que hacía mucho no experimentaba hacia nadie más fuera de su familia y sus amigos. Estuvieron platicando prácticamente durante todo el trayecto a casa.

-¿Y tienes planes para las vacaciones? –preguntó él.

-Voy a tener una barbacoa con Anego, Shinpachi y el Sensei.

-Los mismos de siempre.

-… y fuegos artificiales, e ir al festival y a la playa, y a la piscina y um…

-¿No está tu horario demasiado apretado? Entonces, supongo que no te veré en todas las vacaciones.

-Creo que no –respondió Kagura, sintiendo una extraña opresión en el pecho-. Pero a Shinpachi siempre le duele el estómago después de la barbacoa, y… tú sabes… si los fuegos artificiales del día siguiente se cancelan, e-entonces podría tener algo de tiempo libre. Eso podría pasar. Así que…

Kagura volteó a verlo, con las mejillas ligeramente sonrosadas, enfureciéndose al mirarlo tan sereno y sonriente, con una gran expresión de satisfacción en el rostro.

-¡¿Qué?! – discutió.

-¿Por qué no simplemente eres honesta y dices que quieres verme? No estas siendo muy linda.

-¡¿De que estas hablando?! –espetó con brusquedad, sacudiendo los brazos-. ¡No es como si estuviera diciendo que haré algo de tiempo porque quiero salir contigo!

-Pero tengo estas entradas para el cine –le mostró un par de boletos para una película recién estrenada-. ¿Quieres ir?

-¿Por qué tienes esos boletos?

-Me los dio Kevin.

-¡Kevin! –exclamó Kagura consternada-. ¡¿No se los dio a Emily?!

-Fue rechazado, ¿cierto? Es una pena desperdiciarlos. Así que deberíamos ir y usarlos.

-Se-sería una pena desperdiciarlos.

-Una pena –repitió Okita y ambos sonrieron-. Bueno, eso después de que pasemos los exámenes adicionales.

-¡Lo había olvidado!

-No lo olvides. A estas alturas, ¿estarás bien? Yo soy del tipo que puede hacerlo si lo intenta. Pero tú eres naturalmente una idiota.

Kagura lo fulminó con la mirada, tragando saliva con amargura.

-E-estoy un poco preocupada. Pero no quiero estudiar.

Okita suspiró, asintiendo con la cabeza.

-Entonces, te enseñaré algo bien.

-¿Las preguntas del examen?

-Nope –se adelantó, colocándose enfrente de ella, obstruyéndole el paso. Se acercó con rapidez a su rostro, robándole nuevamente un beso.

Kagura reaccionó pronto esta vez, dando un fuerte paso hacia atrás, tratando de cubrirse el rubor de sus mejilla con los brazos. Okita la sujetó de las manos, impidiéndole el movimiento mientras la arrinconaba contra la pared de una de las casas. Volvió a acercarse mirándola fijamente, rozando la nariz de ella con la suya.

-Cierra tus ojos un momento –le dijo en voz baja.

-¿P-por qué haces esto tan de repente? –jadeó, tratando de evitar que su cuerpo se estremeciera aún más.

-Solo quedate quieta y cierra tus ojos. Si no te apuras, alguien podría venir. ¿Quieres que nos vean? –Kagura apenas negó con la cabeza, eliminando toda resistencia de su cuerpo-. Cuando cierres los ojos –añadió-, piensa solo en mí.

Kagura anticipó el beso, cerrando obedientemente los ojos. Advirtió como su cuerpo flaqueó por un momento, fue entonces cuando sintió los brazos de Okita rodeándola, sosteniéndola. Se permitió saborear los labios de él sobre los suyos. Sintiendo como el calor de su boca se dirigía a varios puntos de su cuerpo, podía sentir el corazón de él latiendo con fuerza y escuchó el suyo propio, haciendo eco en su cabeza y en su estómago "_badump, badump_", se precipitaba. Abrió lentamente los ojos al dejar de sentir el peso de los labios de Okita, a pesar de que éste aun la mantenía en brazos. Recobró la fuerza en su cuerpo, la suficiente para permanecer de pie por sí misma, mientras sentía como poco a poco se separaban. Notó entonces como él le besaba la frente, recuperando el aliento.

-Te enseñare lo que sigue después de las vacaciones de verano –le susurró Okita al oído, estremeciéndola nuevamente-. Así que más te vale pasar el examen.

.

.

-Okita, 98. Kagura, 82 –dijo el sensei en voz alta, al entregarles los exámenes-. Muy bien, los dos pasaron.

-¡Wahoo! –dijeron ellos al unísono con alegría.

-Estaba seriamente preocupado de perder mis vacaciones –declaró el profesor con alivio-. Pero, Kagura, realmente trabajaste duro. Nunca habías tenido una nota tan alta antes, ¿no es así?

-E-eso es porque deseo ir a la barbacoa con el sensei y los demás –respondió Kagura, levemente ruborizada. _¿Qué otra razón podría haber?_

Fue entonces cuando Gintoki se dio cuenta de lo sospechosamente cercanos que se veían esos dos, sobre todo al estar tomados de las manos tan descaradamente.

-Oh. –los miró con dureza-. ¿Exactamente qué era lo que estaban estudiando ustedes dos? ¿El ABC de los pervertidos?

Okita y Kagura intercambiaron miradas, el primero no supo que decir así que Kagura dijo lo primero que le vino a la cabeza:

-_¿ABC? _ Yo estudie muy duro inglés.

-Ya veo –replicó Gintoki-. Okita menos 50 puntos. _Castigo por tocar a mi hija_.

-Espere un minuto, sensei…


End file.
